Tattered At The Seams
by Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker
Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.
1. Chapter 01

**Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.**

**Featuring: Laurel Lance, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak. Mentions of John Diggle, Charlie Bradbury, Roy Harper, and a few others.**

**Setting: AU for Arrow and Supernatural. Mentions of Canon season three Supernatural.**

**Notes: So I've been wanting to write a Dean/Laurel story for a while now and the muse finally hit me. I'm kind of proud of this one. I hope the formatting is okay.**

* * *

_Her sister was dead. Her parents were hopeful that there was still a chance that Sara could have survived, but even they had begun to accept the tragic truth. Her tears stung at her light blue eyes as she left Starling City. Her little sister was dead and never coming back. Laurel couldn't even muster the energy to grieve over her cheating dead boyfriend Oliver Queen. She stopped at the first bar she saw on the outskirts of nowhere. It was attached to a little dingy motel. The grieving blonde made her way inside making a beeline for the bar oblivious to anyone else around her. She drowned her sorrows in alcohol that night. The hangover the next morning made her heavily regret that decision and she spent most of the day in bed. The black cloud of smoke slipped in through the open motel room window. It crept over to the bed where she lay prone and shoved itself toward her face causing Laurel to suddenly sit up with a gasp. That was all it took for the black cloud to enter her body. Her once blue eyes turned into deep black pools of despair._

.

Detective Quentin Lance wrapped his arms protectively around his eldest daughter's waist as she tried in vain to get back into the crumbling building. She had just survived a massive earthquake, but the only thing on her mind was saving her good friend Tommy Merlyn. Her blue eyes widened as the building continued to fall apart unable to do anything except to watch. Through the smoke, the green hooded vigilante appeared with an unconscious body in his arms. It was Tommy's body. Paramedics quickly got to work putting him on a stretcher and all Laurel could do was look at the green hood. Before she could say anything, the blonde lawyer was escorted into the ambulance to be taken into the hospital with Tommy.

.

_It was an odd feeling being unable to control her body. This...thing...walking around in her body was evil. She could just feel in her bones. It called itself Ruby and was obsessed with this tall handsome man named Sam Winchester. Laurel may have been trapped within her own body, but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention. Sam had an older brother named Dean who only had a year left to live. She understood how he felt. She would have done whatever it took to save Sara even if it had meant losing herself in the process._

_._

Laurel was scratched and bruised though otherwise uninjured. Oliver, his younger sister Thea, Sara, and her dad were all in the waiting room when she walked out. She was momentarily squished in a group hug between her father and sister. When they finally gave her air, she hugged the Queen siblings before asking the important question.

"I'm fine. Really. Now how's Tommy?"

Oliver sighed knowing that question was coming, "He's heavily sedated with pain medication right now, but he should be okay. Doctors said he had some internal bleeding, severely bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. Tommy's a fighter, though, he'll live."

"Good." She sighed in relief as she pulled her phone out to check in with Joanna.

.

_Criminals were one thing. She could handle that. Monsters? Demons? Ghosts? Laurel would have thought that was all crazy talk if she hadn't seen it with her very own eyes. All she wanted to do was scream out warning these boys that Ruby was nothing but trouble. It wasn't until the brothers were on a case involving witches that Laurel finally broke through. It was only long enough to save Dean's life with Ruby's magic potion thing. She wanted so bad to warn him or ask for help. The words just wouldn't come out. Her body just walked away. It was only later that night when she broke through again. Her words were a hidden warning that went unheeded._

_._

Oliver and his family's company had graciously donated a hefty sum to help the rebuilding process after the earthquake. Tommy recuperated at the Queen's mansion at the insistence of Oliver and Thea. It gave her some much needed time to bond with her new found half brother. They were still adjusting to that particular bit of news. It was toward the end of his recuperation that Tommy had invited everyone over to the Queen's mansion to thank them for taking care of him. They all sat around telling stories and laughing as they ate Thai takeout. It was only when Laurel was helping to clean up that Thea noticed the stark black ink that stood out from Laurel's pale complexion.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "Laurel has a tattoo?!"

"What? No! I mean, it's nothing." The blonde hastily shoved her sleeve down covering the image of the anti possession sigil.

Before anyone could say anything else, Laurel had made a quick retreat into the kitchen to dispose of the takeout garbage.

.

_She was trapped. Literally. In a Devil's Trap. She could hear Ruby swearing in her head. That anger quickly transitioned into pure fear though Laurel didn't quite understand why until the white hot burning light overtook her body. It wasn't Ruby anymore. This was something even more powerful. It was something even more evil than Ruby. Of course it wasn't long before her body caught up with the Winchester brothers. She fought as hard as she could, but this thing inside her was far too strong. Laurel could only watch in horror as those creatures they called Hell Hounds tore through Dean's body dragging his tattered soul straight down into Hell. It was then that this thing within her turned its attention to Sam. The room filled with the same white hot burning light that had taken Ruby out of her, but this time she felt genuine fear. This thing was scared of Sam. It fled her body leaving her to drop unconscious onto the floor right beside Dean. She would awake two days later only known as Jane Doe. Sam would test her with Holy Water only to find that she was no demon. It was gone and she was free to be Laurel again._

_._

The tattoo on her inner left wrist was a small constant reminder of her year from Hell. She had never mentioned it to anyone in Starling City. Who would believe her? The all too familiar sound of a 1967 Chevy Impala's engine revving had pulled her out of her thoughts. She had to have been hearing things. There was no way they would be here of all places. It was only when she heard that deep gravelly voice that she knew it wasn't just in her head. Laurel was back in the living room before she realized what she was doing and found him in a stare down with Oliver. Those two would never get along.

"Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.**

**Featuring: Laurel Lance, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak. Mentions of John Diggle, Charlie Bradbury, Roy Harper, and a few others.**

**Setting: AU for Arrow and Supernatural. Mentions of Canon season three Supernatural.**

**Notes: I'm blown away by everyone's reaction to this story. Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update. **

* * *

_When Laurel was released from the hospital, she didn't return to Starling City right away. She wanted, no, she needed to know everything she could about this whole new world that she had been exposed to. Sam initially refused not wanting her to know more about the life that had taken away his family. Ultimately, it proved to be a welcome respite for both of them. It was Sam who was by her side as she had the anti possession sigil permanently etched into her skin. Her return home was soon afterward much to her father's delight. While the younger Winchester dove back into hunting, it was Laurel who continued with the studies of law._

.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Laurel was at the Queens' mansion. Dean had known that she visited frequently during Tommy's recuperation. It was the last place the older Winchester brother wanted to be and yet here he was about to ask Laurel for help. He had sworn that he and Sam would try to stay out of her life. It was easier said than done.

"Hey Pretty Bird. I need your help."

It was at that moment that Oliver couldn't resist chiming in. "If you needed a lawyer, you could have just gone to her office."

"Ollie, pipe down." Laurel scoffed as she walked toward Dean putting some considerable distance between him and her ex.

Dean rolled his green eyes ignoring the remark as he returned his attention toward the blonde, "I don't need a lawyer. I, uh, wow, I don't know how to say this."

"It's okay. Take your time." She smiled reassuringly as Sam walked in behind him.

.

_It had been four months since she had last seen Sam. A lot had changed since then. The biggest of all being that Dean was now alive again. He was the one who found what appeared to be a simple salt and burn case in Starling City. It was the sight of Laurel walking out of the Starling City Metro Police Department that caught Dean off guard. She still looked like Ruby except her hair was now several shades darker. Sam had insisted that she was no longer Ruby, but Dean couldn't help wanting to make sure. That is how they both wound up following her around while also taking care of their case. When the case was over, the Winchesters lock picked their way into Laurel's apartment. It was Laurel who met them with a shotgun to the face only to nearly scream when she saw Dean standing there looking very much alive._

_Of course it was then that Dean noticed the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "You're not Ruby."_

_"No shit, Sherlock. I'm Laurel Lance. How the hell are you alive?" She asked as she lowered the gun noticing that Sam was with him._

_He sighed in relief before shaking his head, "An angel named Castiel if you can believe that. What's with all the birds?"_

_"Canaries and I just happen to like them. An angel? Really?" The death of her sister had shaken her faith so she was unsure if she really believed in them._

_His full lips twisted into a smirk as he took in the appearance of the apartment, "Yeah, pretty bird. An angel saved me."_

_._

The air felt like it had been kicked out of her lungs. She had foolishly believed that Ruby was gone. The thought of that demon rotting in hell had felt like the only thing that kept her sane after her ordeal. Now here was Dean telling her that creature was still roaming the earth causing trouble for the Winchesters. Her fists clenched as she fought back the memories that threatened to overcome her once again. It was Thea that broke her from the trance by holding out a glass of ice water. Laurel accepted it gratefully taking a long sip of the cool clear liquid. The feel of a hand coming to rest upon the small of her back startled her for a moment until she realized it was just Sara. Her sister was the only one she had told about Ruby. Well, actually, she had told Sara and Tommy the truth.

The younger blonde stood strong beside her big sister as she stared down the Winchesters, "If Laurel goes, I go too."

"Sara, no..." Laurel started only to be cut off by her sister.

She looked at her sister and sighed, "Laurel, yes, I'm going. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gone on that stupid yacht in the first place. Besides, she won't stand a chance against the Lance sisters."

"Against my better judgment, I'll let you go with us only because if I said no, you'll still go anyway." The older blonde paused to look at her friends, "I know this all seems confusing, but I'll explain everything when we get back."

Oliver stood straight as he stepped toward the sisters, "Or you could tell us now. We can help."

"I know you can, Ollie. If we need back up, I'll call Felicity, but right now this is just something that I need to do on my own." Laurel assured him as her eyes met his steel gaze.

As Dean looked on in annoyance at the elder Queen sibling, it was Tommy who chose to speak up, "We all have our demons, Laur. Take all the time you need. Just stay safe. Both of you, I mean it. All seriousness aside, I got a hundred bucks on the ladies not needing back up. Hell, they probably don't even need the Winchesters. Any takers?"

"You got jokes, Merlyn." Dean chuckled at the now smirking man, "Good to see you back, man."

.

_The wet pavement sparkled under the stark glow of the streetlights as Laurel walked alongside Tommy laughing softly at his words. The sound faded from her lips as the figure standing a few feet ahead of them came into view. It was almost as if she were hallucinating, but the gasp from beside her made the blonde realize what she was seeing was all too real. Before she could stop herself, she walked over touching his shoulder gently. He was really there. The silence was then shattered by the sound of her open palm connecting with his face. He knew he deserved that. What he didn't expect was to then be pulled into a tight hug by her._

_"Ollie..." She trailed off as she pulled back letting him reunite with Tommy._

_It was weird seeing him standing there alive while Sara was still gone. Part of her was relieved that he was okay. A major part of her was still angry at him. As Tommy stepped aside, the anger got the best of her again and she began to pound away against Oliver's chest. He just stood there taking it until she suddenly broke down crying._

_"Sara was my sister!" She had yelled through tears before Tommy took her into his arms shooting a look over her head at his best friend._

_._

The Lance sisters were quiet as they sat in the back of the Winchesters' 1967 black Chevy Impala. The only sound aside from the engine revving was the familiar notes of the classic rock song blaring out of the car stereo. It was only when they pulled into the parking lot of a motel that Laurel began to have serious second thoughts. Her heart began to race as she climbed out of the car. Horrible memories of being trapped within her own body flashed through her mind. She had the sudden urge to flee back home to Starling City.

"I can't...I can't do this. I don't know what I was thinking." Her words were rapid as she tried to get back into the car.

Sara turned her around to face her grasping her upper arms gently, "Just focus on me, alright? Breathe in and exhale out. That's it. Nice and slowly. Laurel, look at me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. None of us are going to let anything happen to you. "

"I..I can't.."

Sara sighed pushing her light blonde strands away from her face as Sam came back with the room keys, "It's okay, Laur. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can go back home and I'll call Nyssa to help me take care of this demon bitch."

"No! I mean, no. That's...you don't need to call Nyssa." She shook her head as Sara took the room key from Sam.

The younger blonde simply nodded bringing Laurel into the room they'd be sharing while the Winchesters headed into their own motel room next door. Her sister was the strongest person she knew, but even the strong ones have their limits. Sara knew what she had to do though. She walked into the bathroom and called Tommy.

He immediately grew concerned as he listened to Sara speak, "Should I come to you guys? You know what, tell me where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sara couldn't help smiling softly at that as she stepped back out into the room, "No, she'd throw a fit. I just thought maybe she'd feel better if she could talk to us both at the same time."

"Tommy?" Her younger sister wasn't exactly subtle so it didn't take much for Laurel to figure out it was Tommy on the phone.

He smiled though he knew she couldn't see that, "Yeah, it's me. Just say the word and I'll be right out there wherever you are, alright?"

"No, that's not really necessary." She laughed softly visibly relaxing a little, "Everything just came rushing back and I panicked."

Tommy sighed, "That's totally normal in your situation. Just try to take it one step at a time. You're not dealing with it alone this time around. I'm here and Sara's there with you."

.

_It was two AM and her side of the bed lay empty again. The sheets were still somewhat warm beneath his palm so it hadn't been that long since she had woken up. He sighed running his hands through his hair as he climbed out of the bed. Her hands were wrapped around the bottle as her porcelain skin still glistened from the cold sweat that she had woken up in. This was how she chased the nightmares away. Alone with alcohol. It was how she dealt with a lot of things lately. Hearing his sigh, Laurel glanced over at him before staring down at the half empty bottle of vodka._

_His hands reached out pulling the bottle out of her grasp gently, "It was the nightmares again, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah." She let him take the bottle watching as he set it down on the nearby coffee table._

_Tommy sat down beside the blonde pulling her into his arms. "Laur, you can't keep doing this. Keeping it all bottled away and drowning it in alcohol isn't doing you any good. You should really talk to someone. I'm worried about you."_

_"To who, Tommy? No one would ever believe me! I..I don't even believe myself half the time."_

_He kissed her head softly before looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "I would. Talk to me. I'm right here."_

_That was all it took for Laurel to break down sobbing in his arms. Everything she had been holding in since Oliver and Sara disappeared together finally poured out. He listened patiently holding her as she explained everything between sobs. To say he was in shock would have been a vast understatement. He wanted to break every bone in his best friend's body for hurting her. If Oliver had just kept it in his pants, Laurel never would have gone through all this suffering._

.

"I still don't understand why you guys need me." Laurel shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her coffee the next morning.

It was Dean that was the first to speak up, "Because you know her better than any of us, Pretty Bird."

"Yeah because having my body controlled by a demon makes me an expert."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's not what I meant. You just spent the most time with her out of all of us."

"I also spent time with Lilith. Going to drag me out to take her down too?"

Sam stood up just then towering over them as they sat, "Whoa, okay then. Dean, why don't we get the car ready?"

The girls watched as the two brothers headed out to the car before Sara turned toward her older sister, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be with this. She fed on my grief, Sara. She told me you were burning in Hell and that she had personally gotten to torture you." Laurel admitted finally telling her the one thing she had held back.

Sara shook her head as she pulled her sister into a hug, "Well obviously that wasn't true. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

.

_It was still odd having Oliver around again. He was a living, breathing, walking, and talking constant reminder that Sara was dead. Of course if that wasn't enough, there was also a green hooded vigilante running around Starling City. Rubbing her temples, Laurel sighed as she gathered her things after another late night at the office. It was on her way home that she was attacked by a mugger. The leather clad blonde that came to her rescue was what she hadn't expected. She sort of reminded her of Sara. Yeah, that was definitely the sign that Laurel needed to lay off the wine a bit. She made it home safely after that and it was only after she settled in that she realized she wasn't alone in her apartment. Her leather clad blonde rescuer was standing silently by one of her windows. Laurel just stood in place staring at her not knowing what to say. The mystery woman made the first move by removing her blonde wig and the black leather mask that she wore over her eyes._

_"Sara?"_

_The blonde nodded as tears welled up in their identical blue eyes, "Hi."_

_All she could do was run over and hug her younger sister tightly. She was confused as hell, but right now all that mattered was that her sister was alive. When Laurel finally let go of her sister, she pinched herself which only made Sara laugh in response. It was after Sara changed back into normal clothes that they sat down to talk._

_"Am I dreaming? Are you really here? How can you be...we all thought you were dead." Laurel spoke in disbelief as she stared at her sister._

_Sara grasped Laurel's hand squeezing it tightly, "This is real. I'm alive, I promise. Well that's because I was dead. I'm not the same Sara. I grew up."_

_"What?"_

_She sighed as she shook her head, "Laurel, I am so sorry. I never should have been on that boat. I don't know what the hell I was thinking back then."_

_"You're damn right you shouldn't have been on that boat. He was my boyfriend, Sara, and you're my sister. How could you...no..no. I'm too relieved that you're alive to be angry at the moment. I'll yell at you later." The elder Lance sibling sighed squeezing her sister's hand._

_Sara knew she deserved that and wasn't about to fight with her about it, "I nearly drowned. Hell, I would have drowned if it weren't for Nyssa. She saved me."_

_"Nyssa?" Laurel raised her eyebrow at her sister curiously._

_She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the mention of that name, "Nyssa Al Ghul, my girlfriend. She trained me. I grew stronger because of her. I know I should have told you guys that I was alive, but I wanted to better myself first. I'm not just Sara Lance anymore. I'm the Canary and I'm good at it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.**

**Featuring: Laurel Lance, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak. Mentions of John Diggle, Charlie Bradbury, Roy Harper, and a few others.**

**Setting: AU for Arrow and Supernatural. Mentions of Canon season three Supernatural.**

**Notes: I'm blown away by everyone's reaction to this story. Thank you so much! Sorry it took so long to update. **

* * *

_It turned out Laurel wasn't the only one haunted by the past. Dean was also tormented with nightmares of his time spent in Hell. They both soothed their sorrows by drowning them in alcohol. One rainy night not long after their run in at her apartment, she had walked home from the bar only to find him standing there outside her apartment building. Their clothes were soaked through clinging to their also wet bodies as they stared at each other. His lips were on hers a moment later. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue and he could taste the vodka on hers. It was the first of many nights they would spend together and every morning he would be gone before she awoke. Until the one night she changed her mind._

_"I can't do this anymore, Dean."_

_He was standing outside of her apartment staring at her in confusion after she had pushed him away, "Do what?"_

_"This. Us. Whatever this is, I can't do it anymore." Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning on her heel heading back inside the building._

_Dean watched her go and touched his cheek lightly, "Goodbye Pretty Bird."_

.

The building was quiet as the three of them walked in. If she didn't hate Ruby before, she sure as hell hated her even more now that she knew the demon had taken advantage of Sam. Laurel's jaw tensed as the now brunette demon came into view.

Ruby didn't notice them or if she did, the demon didn't acknowledge it. "You called and I'm here. Want another hit already?"

"I'll give you another hit, you bitch!" Laurel called out effectively breaking the plan they had come up with earlier.

The brunette demon turned on her heel smirking at the sight of her, "Oh look, you're still alive. Shame. I did have a lot of fun in your body. Maybe I should take it for another run."

"Too bad that won't be happening." She held up her arm showing off the anti possession sigil that was tattooed on her wrist.

Clearly unimpressed with that, Ruby lunged forward attacking Laurel. Dean moved to help only to be held back by Sara. The two women exchanged blows and Laurel kicked her in the midsection. A rush of adrenaline surged through the blonde as she kept hitting the demon. Ruby vanished only to reappear behind her knocking the blonde to the ground. Grabbing her by the shoulder, Sara turned the demon around and punched her right in the face.

The younger blonde narrowed her crystal blue eyes at the demon,"That's for using me to torture my sister."

"You will never hurt another person. Rot in Hell, Ruby." Wiping her mouth, Laurel pulled out Ruby's knife and slammed it into her chest from behind in one swift movement.

The demon's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. It was only moments later that her body collapsed to the floor. The older blonde looked toward the Winchesters for confirmation that the demon bitch was really truly gone for good. When they acknowledged that she was, Laurel stepped over her body and grabbed Sara's arm walking out of the building. She refused to look back. Once the fresh air hit her, she broke down in her sister's arms.

.

_As she took another sip of wine, it was Tommy's words that ran through her mind. She caught a reflection of herself off the wine bottle. Grabbing it, she threw it across the room and watched as it shattered against the wall. Laurel broke down in tears. She hated feeling this way. She also failed to see that Sara had seen what she had just done._

_Sara sighed as she swept up the mess the shattered bottle had made, "Laur.."_

_"I'm done. Tommy was right. I can't keep doing this anymore." _

_The older blonde gathered every bottle of alcohol that was within her apartment and poured them all out in the sink. She shoved the empty glass bottles into the recycling bin. It was only when Sara pulled her into a hug that she broke down again and told her little sister everything. The guilt that the younger blonde felt was tremendous and she inwardly vowed right then that she would never hurt her sister again._

_._

Both girls seemed to be in better moods once they arrived back at the motel. They were both eager to get back home to Starling City. As they put their bags back into the Impala, Sam returned from giving back the room keys.

Dean leaned against the car for a moment as his green eyes gazed over at the girls, "You know, we should celebrate when we get back to Starling City. Get drinks or something."

"I don't drink, Dean. Recovering alcoholic." Laurel pointed out as she slid inside the car sitting beside Sara in the backseat.

At that, Sam shot Dean a knowing look which earned him a roll of Dean's eyes. He was about to say something when Dean got in the car. The younger Winchester sighed as he got in as well. He would get him to talk about it eventually.

.

_Sara, Tommy, and even Thea had offered to go with her. Laurel had insisted that she would be fine on her own, but she agreed to meet them right after for dinner. Now she was beginning to second guess herself as she sat in on her very first AA meeting. It wasn't long before it was time for the newer people at the meeting to introduce themselves and she froze. Maybe she could slip out before anyone noticed. Standing up, the blonde lawyer swallowed hard and made her way to the front of the room. It was there in front of the group of recovering alcoholics that she took a deep breath._

_"Hi. My name is Laurel Lance and I'm an alcoholic."_

_Thirty days later, she would receive her coin for being sober one whole month._

_._

The girls were dropped off at Laurel's apartment. Laurel hugged both of the Winchester brothers telling them both to keep in touch. Sara hugged them as well and they watched as the boys drove off. After settling back in, Sara pulled her sister into a hug.

It was the younger blonde that pulled back first, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Honestly, yeah. I feel like a weight has been lifted. I'm still coping, but I'm okay. Really." She assured her sister as she hugged her again.

Sara returned the hug sighing in relief. She had been worried about how dealing with Ruby again would effect Laurel. After pulling away, the younger Lance sister went off to tell Nyssa that she was back in town. Laurel, on the other hand, went straight over to the Queen mansion and knocked on the door. It swung open moments later and her brilliant beautiful smile lit up her face when she saw it was Tommy that opened the door. Before he could get any words out, Laurel pulled him into a kiss

.

_He had said that he wanted to be someone she would want to be with and someone who deserved to be with her. After everything with Oliver, It had all seemed like just words to her. Tommy Merlyn proved her wrong though. He became the man she always knew he could be. The man any girl would have been lucky to date. It was only three words and eight letters. Yet she couldn't bring herself to say them. She was too scared. __Tommy, on the other hand, understood her more than she even thought possible. Yet even he still managed to surprise her._

_"Tommy?"_

_He smiled as he stepped inside her apartment cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her, "I love you, Laurel Lance."_

.

"I love you, Thomas Merlyn."

Tommy grinned as he pulled her into his arms kissing her again, "I love you too, Laurel. God, I missed you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.**

**Featuring: Laurel Lance, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak. Mentions of John Diggle, Charlie Bradbury, Roy Harper, and a few others.**

**Setting: AU for Arrow and Supernatural. Mentions of Canon season three Supernatural. Mentions of the Flash.**

**Notes: You didn't think I'd leave the Flash out did you? No worries, those Winchester boys will be back soon enough.**

* * *

_The Starling City Police Department had been trying to catch the mysterious Hood ever since his vigilante ways were first discovered. It had been over a year and they still hadn't come even close to catching him. For Dinah Laurel Lance, it only took a matter of days before she had the Hood right where she wanted him. He stood in the office area with his bow drawn that fateful night and she watched as one red dot after another appeared on him. The swat team made their presence known as she stood there confident and strong._

_"I told you to stay away. Somehow I knew you wouldn't listen."_

_He lowered his bow as if to admit defeat only for the room to start filling with smoke. Swearing under her breath, Laurel took after him before the smoke overtook the room. She followed the Hood up to the roof of the building and managed to grab a hold of his actual hood pulling it off of his head. A gasp fell from her mouth as her bright blue eyes widened in shock._

_"Ollie?"_

.

The darkened grey sky rumbled with thunder as Laurel sat in the coffee shop with Iris and her father Detective Joe West. Their fathers had gone into the police academy together and the girls had later on bonded over having cops for fathers. The Wests and Lances were close friends. She always made sure to find time to say hello to them whenever she was in Central City. A loud clap of thunder hit as the trio walked out of the coffee shop.

"Laurel, it was great seeing you again! Next time, you've got to drag your old man out here and we'll all have dinner together." Joe smiled as he pulled the younger blonde into a hug.

"I will. I promise. It was great to see you too."

"Good. Keep your head up, kid, alright? We're proud of you. If you ever need anything, call us." He assured her knowing of her struggles with alcohol.

"I know. I appreciate that. I will definitely keep that in mind." She nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright, good. I should get back to work. Iris, I will see you later. Bye sweetheart. Love you." Joe hugged his daughter kissing her head before walking away from the girls.

"Bye Dad. See you later. Come on, Laur, let's go see Barry." Iris smiled after hugging her dad and watching him walk away.

Barry Allen was a forensic scientist and a close friend of Laurel's through the Wests. She was excited to see him again. Iris tracked him down through texts and learned he was at Star Labs which wasn't a surprise to either of them as he was intrigued by the new particle accelerator there. The girls headed toward the lab only to hear an explosion. It was a few seconds later that a shock wave occurred sending both of them flying backward.

.

_Childish laughs filled the air of the West home. It was the first time they had the Lance family over since Barry had moved in. He had been traumatized by the death of his mother and the fact that his father was currently in prison for her murder. It had been a few months since he had finally got to see his father again and Barry seemed to finally be adjusting well to the West home. The young boy was sitting at the table on the back porch watching everyone around him. Sara had chased Iris out into the backyard and they were running around laughing. Quentin and Joe were manning the grill while talking about some kind of sport. Their wives Dinah and Francine, respectively, were in the kitchen working on the side dishes while chatting animatedly about something or other. Then there was Laurel. _

_He watched as she gave drinks to her father and Joe before she handed him a drink as well, "Thanks Dinah."_

_"You're welcome. Oh god, no, please call me Laurel. Even my parents don't call me Dinah unless I'm in trouble." She laughed softly shaking her head as a smile lit up her face._

_Barry grew flustered as he quickly took a sip of his fruit punch, "Right. Sorry Dina..Laurel."_

_"It's fine. You'll get the hang of it."_

_He nodded his head composing himself and then gestured toward the grill, "So how did the Lances meet the Wests again?"_

_"Dad and Mr. West went to the same police academy. They became really good friends. Even worked together here in Central City. Mom got pregnant with me and Dad got a really good job offer over in Starling City. So we moved there, but Dad stayed friends with Mr. West. Sara and I have practically been friends with Iris since we were way younger." Laurel explained with a giggle as she sipped her own juice._

_A high pitched shriek followed by a little girl's cry caught everyone's attention. Sara had fallen and skinned her knee. Snatching a celery stick from the platter on the table as her dad went to go check on her injured sister, Laurel stood up to go let her mom know and pressed a kiss to the young boy's cheek._

_"Happy Birthday Barry."_

_._

Panic turned to relief as Joe arrived to the hospital only to find out that his daughter and goddaughter were both okay. The girls were both sore with scrapes, bruises, and probably a few bumps from their landing. They were more concerned about Barry though. While they had to stay overnight for observation, it was Barry that was stuck in a coma. Minutes turned to hours which turned to days and so on. Laurel even took time off of work to stay in Central City. His heart was continuously stopping or at least that was what the doctors at Central City General Hospital believed. It was Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, friends of Barry's, that discovered that his heart was actually beating so fast that it just appeared to be stopping.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be better for him to be in an actual hospital?" Joe wasn't convinced as he looked at the comatose body of his foster son.

"Probably, but he trusts them. If it were any of us, he would try every option. You know that." Iris looked at her father as her grip remained on Barry's hand.

"STAR Labs might be his best shot at waking up. They are equipped to run tests that the hospital simply can't and worse comes to worse, the hospital is not far at all." Laurel stated hoping they were making the right decision.

"Far be it from me to try and argue against a lawyer." He chuckled softly and then sighed running his hands over his face, "Fine. We'll give it a shot and see how it goes. We can always move him back here if we have to."

.

_It was midnight and the incessant knocking wouldn't stop. She was about to call the cops until she realized it was her door that was being knocked on. Yawning softly, the blonde lawyer padded out of her room barefoot and crossed the apartment. She swung open the door only to gasp in shock._

_"Barry?"_

_Barry Allen stood in front of her apartment door with concern shining brightly in his eyes, "Is it true?"_

_"Is what true? What are you even doing here so late? Come inside." Laurel let him inside and shut the door behind him._

_He sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I heard Joe talking to your dad about Sara. Is it true? Is she..."_

_"Damn Hood! I swear, one of these days I'm just going to..." The younger blonde trailed off as she stumbled in from the fire escape swearing under her breath._

_The Canary removed the black leather mask from her face and it was the sudden gasp that caught her off guard. He never agreed with what she did as far as her affair with Oliver was concerned, but that didn't stop him from mourning the hell out of her. Sara closed the distance between them immediately pulling him into a hug. There were tears all around and Laurel stepped away to the kitchen to let them have their space._

_Barry looked a bit bewildered when she finally joined him again after Sara went to bed, "So all those stories about vigilantes in Starling City are true? Are you one?"_

_"Yes, they are and no, I'm not. Sara deals justice in the streets and I deal justice in the courtroom."_

_._

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Laurel smiled as she hugged him tightly.

Barry shook his head as he returned the hug before hugging Sara as well, "I won't. I promise. Oh Laur, it's good that you're here. They want to run some tests on you as well."

"On me? Why?"

"Because you were right outside the building when the explosion happened. We've already ran tests on Iris and she's perfectly fine." Caitlin interjected as she popped up beside Barry.

"Okay, what aren't you guys telling me? You wouldn't be running these tests if you weren't looking for something in particular besides us having perfect health." She eyed them skeptically as she folded her arms across her chest.

Barry looked at Caitlin and nodded his head, "It's alright. We can trust them. The explosion didn't just put me in a coma. It changed me. I'm a metahuman now."

"A meta what now?" The Lance sisters spoke simultaneously in disbelief.

"A meta human. I..you know what? Show them, Barry." She gestured to Barry who ran off and appeared on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye.

He waved over at them and shrugged, "Yeah that."

"Wait, you think I might be able to do that? I'm...nothing's changed."

"Best case scenario, you have perfect health. Worst case, you're never late again." It was a slight tease from Caitlin as they all knew Barry was notorious for running late to things.

.

_A small black sphere rolled silently through the gang's legs unnoticed by all of them. Even the Hood nearby hadn't noticed the thing until it was too late. The high pitched sonic hiss sounded out of nowhere causing them all to grasp their ears in pain. It was just what the leather clad blonde was waiting for as she swooped in and attacked the criminals. She barely made out the sound of an arrow whizzing past them. It was only when the sphere was silenced that she saw the arrow pinning it to the ground. She groaned as she turned around and took out her frustration on the rest of the gang. Grasping the arrow when she was done, The Canary snapped it in half tossing it aside as she walked off with the broken sphere in hand._

.

Laurel finally agreed to the tests and went through them all. Her results were the same as Iris. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. One thing she knew for sure was that she was exhausted. She passed out in Cisco's computer chair. It was a peaceful nap for the most part until her nightmares started again. Laurel woke with a start from her fitful sleep. She screamed not realizing where she was and her bright blue eyes widened at the sound. It wasn't a normal scream. It was high pitched and sonic. It was like all of Sara's little spheres going off at once and then some. Glass shattered all around her as the sound came out of her mouth in waves. She gripped the arm rests of the chair tightly not knowing how to stop it. The blonde was so distraught she didn't even feel the slight pin prick of the needle and it was only moments later that she passed out again causing the sound to finally go silent.

Barry stood there glancing around at all the shattered glass, "Guys, what the hell just happened?"

Sara moved past him to check on her now sedated older sister.

"Dinah Drake happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Laurel Lance had the year from Hell after Sara and Oliver died. It was courtesy of a demon named Ruby, but this story isn't about her. This story is about Laurel's life afterward and how far she'll go to protect those she loves.**

**Featuring: Laurel Lance, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak. Mentions of John Diggle, Charlie Bradbury, Roy Harper, and a few others.**

**Setting: AU for Arrow and Supernatural. Mentions of Canon season three Supernatural. Mentions of the Flash.**

**Notes: Pretty Birds Fly Together forever and always. That's all I got to say about that. I rewrote Dinah's explanation so many times until I finally just went with one of the explanations from the comic history of The Black Canary.**

* * *

Dinah Drake Lance walked into STAR Labs like a woman on a mission. She may have not been the best mother around once her daughters grew up, but she still loved them very much. She had grabbed the first flight to Central City after receiving Sara's call about Laurel. The auburn haired woman had feared that someday something like this might happen.

"Wait, I still don't get it. What does your mother have to do with any of this?" A confused look appeared on Caitlin's face as she spoke up breaking the silence in the room.

Dinah cleared her throat before making a beeline for her daughters, "Well Laurel certainly wasn't the first to scream like that."

"What are you talking about?" Laurel wrote down on a whiteboard too afraid to attempt speaking.

The eldest female Lance sighed and sat down, "When I was Sara's age, I patrolled the streets at night in a costume similar to hers. The papers called me The Black Canary.

There were so many questions running through Laurel's mind, but all she could do was nod her head.

Dinah bit her lip before continuing, "Then there was one villain that changed everything. His name was Aquarius and he could do magic. Your father nearly died trying to protect me from him. Anyway I managed to defeat Aquarius and that was that. It wasn't until I accidentally shattered a few windows with my voice that I realized something was wrong. The exposure to his magic had given me what I called The Canary Scream. Let's just say The Black Canary took on a whole new meaning after that."

"So you're saying the explosion triggered a hidden ability no one knew Laurel had?" Cisco Ramon spoke up curiously.

Barry shook his head at his best friend, "I don't think it works that way. It's not like I had a hidden ability to run super fast."

The Lance matriarch bit her lip, "Barry's right. I'm not sure it works that way either. If that were the case, it would have affected Sara as well and it hasn't."

It wasn't long before they gave Dinah some alone time with her daughters. She hugged them both relieved that they were okay despite Laurel's new ability. Laurel moved to write again only to grow frustrated slamming the whiteboard and marker down.

"Why am I only finding this out now?" Her voice shook as she spoke out hesitantly.

Dinah frowned as she knew that was coming, "Because your father and I wanted you girls to have a normal life. We didn't want to influence you girls into following my footsteps. I only told Sara after we knew she was The Canary."

"That's where I got my inspiration for the little sonic emitters. Truth is, I already knew about everything except for what Mom just told you. I found out shortly before everything with Oliver and the Yacht. I was looking for Dad's extra charger in his desk and there was a false bottom in one of the drawers." Sara explained biting her lip slightly.

Their mother shook her head and scoffed, "I told Quentin that false bottomed drawer was a bad idea."

"Anyway, there was a folder filled with news clippings about the Black Canary and when I saw the pictures, I just knew it was mom. I meant to ask about it, but I didn't know how. The only reason I didn't tell you, Laurel, was because I figured you'd think I was jumping to conclusions."

.

_The house was silent and the air was still as Laurel sat on the end of her parents bed watching as her mother Dinah moved around the room packing her luggage. Her sister and her boyfriend were dead. She couldn't fathom how Oliver could cheat on her with her own sister. As angry as she was at them, she'd do anything to hug them both one last time. Tears stung at her blue eyes as the reality of everything just came crashing back again. _

_"Mom, don't go."_

_Dinah sighed as she stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Laurel, you know I don't want to go. The last thing I want to do is leave you too."_

_"Then why are you leaving?"_

_She kissed her daughter's head softly and sighed, "Everyone grieves differently, sweetheart. Your father is quite simply the love of my life, but I fear if one of us doesn't step away, one of us is going to say something that they'll regret. My leaving is not forever. It's just for now."_

_"But..I don't think I can do this on my own."_

_Dinah frowned tilting Laurel's face up so that she was looking at her, "Dinah Laurel Lance, it's not your job to take care of everyone. The most important thing is that you take care of yourself. The rest will come in time."_

_"I love you, Mom."_

_She pulled Laurel into a hug smiling through her own tears, "I love you too, Laurel. More than you could ever know."_

_It was hours later after Dinah was gone that Laurel also left Starling City._

_._

While their mother worked with Laurel, Sara had chosen to go on a food run knowing they all could use something to eat. It was only when she returned that she noticed a familiar looking car parked in the parking lot of STAR labs. So she wasn't surprised when she found the two brothers inside attempting to bypass security. She shook her head and smiled as she walked on by.

"It's alright, Carl. They're with us." The younger blonde waved at the boys and gestured for them to follow her.

"Sara, hey. Can't say we expected to see you here." Sam was the first to speak up once they were out of the security guard's listening range.

"Likewise. What brings you boys by? Lab's not haunted, is it?"

Dean shook his head as they followed her through the building, "Did you miss that people around here have been acquiring some strange new abilities lately?"

As if on cue, a shrill high pitched wail echoed throughout the place causing the three of them to cringe. It stopped a few moments later and the boys looked shocked.

He shared a look with his brother before looking over at Sara, "What the hell was that?"

"Was that a banshee?"

"Guys, this isn't another one of your hunts. It was a particle accelerator explosion and that scream you just heard was my darling older sister."

.

_The Queens' yacht was missing. At least that's what the news report had said. She had refused to believe it at first. Everything would be fine, she kept telling herself. That is until Moira Queen arrived at the Lance home appearing distraught. She was practically a second mother to Laurel so to see her like that was heartbreaking. They sat down with her parents in the living room and the three of them comforted her as best as they could. Still, none of them were quite prepared for what she was about to say._

_"Sara was on the boat."_

_Moira had wanted them to hear the truth before it was all over the news. Her parents were confused at first, but Laurel just knew. Anger surged through her veins though she didn't show it. Moira had left soon afterward promising to keep in touch. It wasn't until a few days later that Laurel was standing in the kitchen that it was announced on the news that the remains of the yacht had been found. The plate fell from her hands shattering on the floor as she stared at the screen in shock. A scream fell from her lips as hot tears began to pour out in her grief._

_._

After the Winchesters were introduced to everyone, they looked at Laurel curiously and she mouthed the words go ahead so they doused her lightly with Holy water. They were surprised yet satisfied when it seemed to have no effect on her. She dried off while Sara explained to them what was going on.

It was Dean that was the first to comment on the situation, "Are you alright? What's Tommy think of all this?"

"I'm in shock, but okay, I guess. Tommy? I haven't really talked to him about it yet. I'm only just finding out about this today." She admitted as a soft sigh slipped past her lips.

"Actually I talked to him. What? He called your phone. I couldn't just let it go to voicemail."

Dinah shook her head at her youngest daughter, "Sara..."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad he knows, mom. Wait, does dad know?" Laurel's bright blue eyes widened as she looked over at their mother.

The eldest Lance woman sighed before nodding her head in confirmation. "Of course your father knows. I talked to him after Sara contacted me. He's just glad you're alright, sweetheart."

.

_It was the one year anniversary of the night that the Queens' yacht had sank. A year since Sara Lance had died alongside Oliver Queen and his father Robert. Naturally it had been a difficult day for the Queen women and Tommy had been there beside them for support. Under the cover of the night, he had returned to the cemetery alone to pay his own respects privately. He walked toward Sara's grave after visiting the Queens' headstones, but it was the sight of the blonde standing there tracing the younger Lance sister's name with her fingertips that caught him off guard._

_"Laurel?"_

_He felt as if the air had been punched out of him as he came face to face with the woman he hadn't seen in a whole year. Instinctively he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She returned the gesture breaking down into a sob she hadn't realized she was holding back. He held her comfortingly until her tears finally stopped and her breath steadied. She had cried herself to sleep. Tommy carried Laurel back to his apartment and let her sleep. Coffee was waiting for her the next morning and they spent most of the next day curled up on his couch. She mostly listened as he filled her in on what she had missed over the past year. A haunted look dulled her usual bright blue eyes when he tried to question what she had been up to for the last twelve months. He knew better than to push her and changed the subject._

_As time went on, Laurel came out of her shell much to his relief. Tommy watched as she studied hard to finish law school and celebrated when she got a job at CNRI. It wasn't unusual for him to drop in from time to time with a cup of coffee for her. They weren't exactly coffee experts over in CNRI. _

_Tommy set one cup on Joanna's desk before handing the other to Laurel who was talking to two men in suits, "Coffee for the hardworking ladies."_

_"You're a lifesaver. Thank you." Joanna's voice could be heard as she walked by with her arms half full of files and scooped up her coffee._

_"Thank you, Tommy. Oh! Guys, this is Thomas Merlyn. Tommy, this is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester. They're old friends." The blonde made the introductions stumbling a bit over her last words as she grabbed her coffee._

_He held his hand out eyeing the two men curiously, "Everyone calls me Tommy. Old friends, huh? I'm practically her oldest friend."_

_Dean shook his hand clearing his throat as he let go, "Well not that old. Only after she was..."_

_"Out of town. We helped her grieve after Sara, well, you know." Sam interjected as the blonde shot his older brother a glare._

_His features softened at the mention of her late sister. "Ah, well I'm glad she wasn't alone. She doesn't talk about that year much."_

_"Well as much fun as it is catching up with all of you, there is a ton of work to be done here." Laurel sighed as she reached for a file from her desk._

_Tommy nodded and pressed a kiss to her head, "Don't work yourself too hard. Lunch will be here in about an hour. Please eat at least a little bit."_

_"Yeah we should probably get going anyway. We'll see you around, Laurel." Sam waved at her as he grabbed his brother's arm tugging him out of the office._

_As Tommy followed them out, a low whistle slipped past his lips. "Is that a 67 Impala?"_

_Dean couldn't fight the grin from appearing on his face as he showed off his baby. Inside, Laurel poured herself a shot and knocked it back. A month later, she'd be at her first AA meeting._

.

"Alright so we ran some more tests and it turns out that Laurel has a gene mutation." Cisco announced to the Lance family and the Wests.

"A gene mutation?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's called a metagene, actually. The extreme physical stress of the explosion and getting knocked over by the shockwave kickstarted the gene mutation. We believe it was the extreme stress of your nightmare that fully triggered it though." Caitlin explained as plainly as she could to them.

Detective Lance wrapped his arm around his eldest daughter's shoulders comfortingly, "Isn't there a way to fix it?"

"No. She's not the only one out there that had a metagene triggered. It's rare, but most people that have it usually never know." She sighed feeling bad that she didn't have better news for them.

A solemn look appeared on Dinah's face as she stood up. "Thank you. We'll take it from here. I'll help her learn to control it."

"No! I don't want to learn to control it. I don't want it period. I just want to go home. I just want to be a lawyer and help people." Laurel shoved her chair across the room as she snapped.

Quentin sighed as he pulled his daughter into his arms, "Then we'll take you home, baby."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She sniffled burying her head against her dad's chest.

Barry walked over placing his hand on her shoulder gently, "You could never hurt anyone, Laurel."


End file.
